


Songbird

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry appreciates Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reynardo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reynardo).



> Written on 17 April 2012 in response to [reynardo](http://reynardo.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Luna: Thrush, transformer, lassitude_.

Harry lay sprawled in the grass, his hands behind his head, listening to Luna sing. Before she'd invited him on the picnic, he'd been plagued with a lassitude engendered by the rigors of Auror training. Now, however, he felt relaxed and clear-headed as he examined his girlfriend. Luna was wearing a brown dress with a spotted bodice that hugged her breasts beguilingly, and given her song, Harry couldn't help but think of her as some sort of thrush come to cheer him.

"You're a great transformer of moods," he murmured gratefully, as she left off singing and began to hum.


End file.
